


A jolly goat

by Kat_the_Hetalia_fan



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chastity Device, Crack, Crossdressing, Inflation, M/M, Magic, Magic Gone Wrong, Mind Control, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pure Smut, Sex Toys, Shota, Tentacles, Watersports, a goat, sex in public, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan/pseuds/Kat_the_Hetalia_fan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>England's magic summons forth a demon from hell to show Russia that he's the best there is at magic, but things don't exactly go his way, and America and Canada get dragged in to the resulting mess too.</p>
<p>This is pure porn, absolutely no plot, just a heads up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A jolly goat

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for not posting a whole lot lately, school has been extremely stressful these past months. My final semester is starting in a few weeks, so I should be able to write and post more frequently than. Anyway, as for this, I found this fic sitting around in one of my folders, and decided to do some editing and post it. It was originally going to be a gift, but since it seems like the person I was going to gift it to has stopped writing and I haven't heard from her at all, I edited it so that it flowed more naturally. Either way, enjoy! :D

England was in his basement, performing a spell that would summon the ruler of Hell, “Heheh, we’ll just see how Russia likes it when I get something even scarier than HIM here! That ought to show him!” He grinned brightly and said the spell, _Egnever teg ot nomed a htrof nommus I_ , which would summon forth the master of hell. The pentagram on the floor glowed, the offerings of what the book described as shota cum (guess that misadventure with the tentacle monster was good for something after all) and a picture of yaoi fodder (thank you Hungary for that one) vanished in a poof of fire before there was a dark red flash of light from the pentagram, blinding him and making him take a few steps back. When the light and smoke cleared, England expected to see some horrifying, demonic, monstrosity, the likes of which mankind could never possibly even dream of…

What he saw instead was a goat. A jolly looking goat, but a simple goat none-the-less.

The confused Brit looked at the creature in puzzlement. “What the bloody hell…? Did I do the spell wrong or something…?” He went over to his book and looked through it trying to see if he made a mistake. While he was distracted, the jolly goat bounded out of the basement and made its way to Russia’s house.

The Russian, meanwhile, was busy looking after his indoor sunflower garden, smiling happily to himself. He started to head back inside to refill his watering can, but was suddenly head butted from behind, causing him to fall down face first. He cried out in surprise as he fell, but before he could react to anything else, he was knocked out. The jolly goat grabbed him by the coat and dragged him off.

America was on his way to McDonalds for a burger with Canada, smiling happily. Canada was only tagging along as he had heard about the secret menu and wanted to try it. As the two were making their way there, they suddenly heard a sound come from the alley next to them.

Canada stopped walking and looked down it, “What was that?” He asked quietly. America shrugged and the two of them walked down the alley curiously. When they reached the end, they saw a goat standing there.

America chuckled and smiled, walking over and petting the goat, “Aw, what are you doing here in the city? You’re a long way from home you know!” He laughed and walked back over to Canada. Just as he was about to say something, the goat head butted them into the wall and knocked them out as well. It grabbed them by the collars of their shirts before dragging them off. When the twins woke up again, they were in some sort of reddish cavern furnished like a bed room. Everything seemed much bigger than it should have.

America sat up and groaned, rubbing his head, “Aw dude, what happened to us…?” He squeaked and tensed up, gripping his throat when he noticed that his voice was a much higher pitch then normal.

Canada sat up, groaning softly as well. It was only at that point that not only did Alfred notice that Russia was there with them, not _only_ had they been turned into kids, but on top of that they were all wearing FRILLY LOLITA DRESSES! All three had the same design, complete with more frills and ribbons then the eye could see on first inspection, but the colours were different. Russia’s was a lavender and light pink, like his scarf, Canada’s was strawberry red and creamy white, and America’s dress was a deep sky blue and sunny yellow colour. They also had matching ribbons in their hair on both sides of their heads, as well as white stockings that went up to the middle of their thighs and black Mary-Jane shoes. To their horror and embarrassment, after a little investigating, they learned that they were all wearing strange chastity belts that were designed to look like frilly white panties. What was so strange about them was that they were designed so that their ass cheeks were held apart to reveal their assholes, and the hole designed for them to pee out of was nonexistent. The chastity belt panties were so tight that you couldn’t make out their cocks at all, making it look as though they were little girls, yet they didn’t _feel_ tight at all on them. Also, because the skirt was so short and so stiff, whenever they moved either the front or back of their panties were revealed, constantly leaving them embarrassed.

Russia gripped the hem of his dress, pulling it down so that it covered his front, which caused the back to ride up enough that you could clearly see his little shota booty. “What is going on? Why are we all kids, and why are we all in dresses?” He frowned, looking around the room they were in.

Canada frowned, also trying to hold his skirt down. “I don’t know… Me and Alfie were on our way to get some lunch when we found a goat in an alley. It head butted us into the wall and knocked us out, and when we woke up, we were here.” He couldn’t help but talk in a cute, childish voice, no matter how hard he tried.

Russia nodded, “I was watering my sunflowers and went to refill my watering can, and then I was head butted and knocked out as well!” He replied, also with a cute, childish voice. As they continued talking, none of them noticed that three tubes were slithering down from the canopy of the large bed they were sitting on. By the time they noticed, the tubes had shot into their mouths, straps locking the tubes into place so that they couldn’t remove them no matter how hard they tried. A clear liquid, which they soon identified as water with a slightly weird after taste to it, poured down the tube and into their mouths. The water flowed slow enough that they had a chance to breathe through their noses, but fast enough that they had to drink all of it almost constantly. They were forced to drink for what felt like hours before the tubes stopped. Ivan looked down at his belly, stretched taut by all the water inside him.

The trio, now free from drinking water near constantly, looked around at each other. All three had swollen stomachs from how much they had drank and were panting, faces flushed slightly. Their dresses didn’t tear or anything, despite being tight fitting except for the sleeves, and showed off their swollen bellies a lot. The tubes disconnected from the ceiling, still firmly in their mouths, and started moving on their own. The ends of the tubes slid down their panties, pressing against the tips of their cocks firmly and covering their piss slit entirely. The three quickly realized that if they were to pee right now, they would be made to drink their own piss. Despite the discomfort of their bladders, they all tried their best to hold it in and avoid that embarrassing scenario.

However, their captor had a different plan in mind for the boys. Leather cuffs wrapped around their wrists, short chains connecting them to leather collars, and an invisible force forced them down onto their hands and knees, putting more pressure on their bellies. America groaned softly and squirmed slightly to try and relieve some of the pressure, rubbing his crotch against the bed. Canada and Russia tried the same thing, but the pressure only grew, a tiny trickle leaking out of Canada before he could regain control.

Suddenly, the boys felt something press against their exposed backsides. Russia looked back first, and his eyes widened when he saw a large vibrator pressing against his asshole. The size was even thicker and longer then he was as an adult! And he was the largest county in the world! Canada and America had identical vibrators pressing against their holes as well. All three tried to get away, but there was nowhere to go and the chains on their wrists prevented them from moving their arms very far. The vibrators thrust into them fully all at once, making them cry out. Despite their size and lack of any kind of prep, they didn’t tear or bleed in any way, though they were still in a bit of pain. The vibrators took no mercy on them and started thrusting hard and fast, their vibrations going to maximum right from the start, slamming right into their prostates.

America, Canada and Russia all released the contents of their bladders, unable to hold back against the onslaught. Their hot piss quickly travelled up the tube and into their mouths, forcing them to drink it all down. As they were fucked roughly, they were forced continuously to drink their own pee, the supply never seeming to end as whatever they drank went straight back to their bladders.

After a while, the boys noticed that their bodies were beginning to feel hot. They were getting erect despite the fact that they were still peeing, though the panties prevented them from getting fully hard. America groaned, face flushed, and started pushing back onto the vibrator in his ass mindlessly. Ass (hehe, pun X3) expected, a chain reaction was set off with Russia and Canada and the two started bucking back onto the vibrators as well. Soon enough, the three boys were mindlessly fucking themselves on the vibrators, not even noticing that the vibrators had stopped moving themselves as soon as the boys had started to truly get into it.

The straps holding the tubes in their mouths finally unlocked. The tubes fell out of their mouths and dislodged from their panties, disappearing under the bed. The moans that the tubes had been blocking came rushing out, even as they wet themselves, their stomachs returning to normal size again. They continued to fuck themselves on the vibrators, all repeatedly having dry orgasms over and over again and again, pre cum adding to the mess that their panties already were, for a long time. The three kept going until they passed out. When they woke up again, the vibrators were gone, but they were all still horny from the experience.

Matthew whined and started rubbing at the front of his chastity panties, squirming slightly in desperation. “Why can’t we take these off…?” He tried pulling the chastity belt off, with very little success.

America whined, “I don’t know Mattie, but I don’t like them either!” He started trying to pull his panties off as hard as he could, his usual super-human strength completely gone. The twins kept pulling at their chastity panties, Russia just sitting there and watching, trying to think of how they ended up in this situation in the first place. He squirmed slightly, feeling sticky from peeing himself, but noticed how all of it seemed to stay in the panties and didn’t leak out at all, and that’s when it hit him.

“Ooohh, so THAT’S what they are!” He smiled brightly at the realization.

Matthew and Alfred looked over at him and asked in unison, “What are you talking about?”

Ivan smiled more, “These are magic chastity panties. That’s we can’t take them off, and why nothing is leaking out of them!”

America frowned and crossed his arms, “Well how do we get them off then?” He kept pulling at his, giving one, last, hard last pull before giving up for the time being.

“We can’t, they’re sealed. The seal will wash away though once we’ve peed and cum in them enough, though I don’t know how much we’ll have to…” He blushed as he said this, not exactly a big fan of having to wet himself more then he already had.

“WHAT!? I don’t wanna pee myself again!” America cried out in disgust. Canada nodded in agreement, whining. Russia just frowned and shrugged slightly, not knowing what else to tell them.

Suddenly, the bed started moving. The trio gasped slightly as the sheets started turning into tentacles, wrapping around the three of them and preventing them from escaping. The tentacles held their arms at their sides and picked them up, carrying them out of the room and to a new location.

America thrashed around, yelling loudly, “Let us go you-!” He was silenced by a tentacle thrusting into his mouth deeply to silence him. Tentacles pushed into Canada and Russia’s mouths too, just in case they started acting up. Part way to their destination, the tentacles stopped moving and started fucking the boys, thrusting like pistons deep inside them. Their stomachs bulged outwards with each thrust, loud moans pouring out around the tentacles in their mouths. The tentacles pulled off the ribbons of the front of their panties. Now they were able to get completely hard, but they still couldn’t take the chastity panties off. The boys easily got erect, and with the combination of the tentacles thrusting into them along with being excited from earlier, it wasn’t long before they came long and hard. Even after getting the release they so desired, the tentacles kept fucking them as they made their way to their destination, only stopping after several minutes, when they reached a room with a red door. By this point, Alfred, Ivan, and Matthew had been made to cum several times, their panties soaked with cum along with their pee and pre-cum from earlier.

The door opened on its own and the tentacles brought them inside. There was nothing inside the room except for a wall in the middle with three holes in it. The tentacles pushed the boys into the holes, one in each, so that their arms were fully through but their legs and hips were stuck on the other side. The boys tried to pull the rest of their bodies through, but the stiff skirt kept them from doing so. Large ring gags were locked into their mouths, and they were cleaned up by the tentacles so that they weren’t covered in sweat and piss. Before they could even ponder what was going to happen to them next, the wall was suddenly teleported to the middle of a park filled with people.

Naturally, all three boys were mortified at being seen like this. Matthew wished for once that people couldn’t see him, but there was no getting out of this situation. The people around them looked just as mortified, until a reddish fog started swirling into the park. The women and children passed out, but the look on the men’s faces turned from ones of shock and horror, to looks of want and desire. Some of them approached the boys, looking at something on the wall above them that they couldn’t see.

One of the men read it out loud, “Hehe, look at what it says, ‘Please spank us, fuck us, cum all over and inside us, and do whatever you want to us! We’ll love it no matter what, especially if you make us drink your cum, call us naughty things, and order us around!’ Talk about your irredeemable sluts, am I right?” The men around them chuckled at this. The boys paled, shocked by such slutty things being said about them, yet for some reason being called sluts sent a shock of pleasure through them. Russia tried to push some of the men away, but his body wouldn’t listen to him and refused to move an inch.

Two men walked up to him, erections in hand, “Why don’t you jerk us off with those cute little hands of yours?” One of them smirked. Suddenly, his arms started moving on their own, his hands gripping the two cocks in front of him and stroking them sensually, as if he actually want to do this. His eyes widen as he realized that not only were their panties magically sealed, but also that their clothes must have been enchanted so that they would take control of their bodies in response to the red mist.

Another man walked up to Matthew, gripped his hair, and thrust into his mouth roughly. “Start sucking~ If you want it, you gotta work for it~” The man grinned. The boy gagged and tried to pull away, but the ends of his hair ribbons suddenly wrapped around his neck, getting tighter the more he tried to pull away. When he just held still they didn’t tighten, but they didn’t loosen either. In desperation to breath, he started sucking the man off. The hair ribbons released his neck, going back to their original position, but if he tried to stop they started to strangle him again. Whining softly as the man gripped his hair tighter, Matthew got to work sucking him harder and more sensually, using some tricks that France had taught him to hopefully get the man off quicker.

Alfred, meanwhile, had a man behind him, “Hey, look at this, on the back of the wall there’s a bunch of toys and another message for us~! This one says ‘Feel free to use these on our little girly asses and make us cum lots and lots into our panties for you~! We’d be so grateful to you if you would~!’ Wow, they really are perverts!” The men laughed, Alfred feeling absolutely humiliated. Before he had a chance to really wallow in his humiliation though, he felt a sharp slap to his butt. He cried out and arched his back, eyes widening in surprise. The man was whacking his ass with a riding crop, earning a jolt from Alfred each time he was stuck, his hips raising up into the air a little more so as to receive more hits.

Ivan, meanwhile, was still stroking the two strangers to completion when a third walked up to him, stroking himself fast and hard, “Stick out your tongue, I want to cum all over that pretty little face of yours~” The man smirked. Reluctantly, Ivan did as he was told, sticking his tongue out and closing his eyes to prevent any cum from getting in them. A few moments later, Ivan felt warm cum spray all over his face, not just from the man in front of him, but from the two he was stroking. He gagged slightly from the taste, far too salty for his liking (He reasoned that they must be somewhere in America if that was the case).

He was going to spit it out, or at least attempt to with the gag ring on, when the man gripped Ivan’s tongue before he could pull it into his mouth, “Uh-uh, you’re going to keep that little mouth of yours wide open and hold all of our cum in it until _we say_ you can _swallow_ ~” With that, the three men started getting Ivan to stroke or lick their cocks again, planning on coating his face and flooding his mouth with their cum.

Matthew had just brought the man forcing him to suck him to completion, his sticky cum shooting down his throat. The boy groaned softly and looked over at the others. Ivan’s face was coated in cum and Alfred was getting spanked hard. He hoped that the man still in his mouth would take pity on him, but he seriously doubted that. As if to reconfirm that thought, the man started thrusting into his mouth, gripping his hair firmly and moaning loudly. He yelped slightly when he felt something cold press into him. It felt like… The neck of a bottle? Matthew wasn’t given much time to think about it as the bottle was squeezed, hard, flooding his insides with cold lube. He cried out in surprise, the bottle must have been large, there was quite a lot of it! Once the bottle was drained, it was pulled out and a man thrust into him, gripping his hips tightly. Matthew cried out as he was pounded into, hard and fast with no hesitation. To his surprise, the rough fucking actually started to feel good, and without his input his legs spread wider on their own, letting the man go even deeper.

The man hitting Alfred’s ass with the riding crop stopped and put the crop down. Alfred was panting with drool running down his chin. Was the man done, was he getting a break? Nope, not even close. The man picked up another toy, a prostate massager, and put it inside of him. Alfred moaned when it found his sweet spot, the man grinning. He started rubbing it against his prostate, resulting in Alfred cumming not too long afterwards. His seed was contained inside his panties, meaning that the liquid squelched against his skin. The man didn’t stop though, and kept rubbing it against his prostate, making Alfred moan repeatedly. After making him cum several times, the man pulled the prostate massager out and thrust into him himself. Alfred cried out, arching his back as the man fucked him hard and fast. He gripped onto his hips tightly, his fingers digging in, and went as deep as possible with each thrust.

By this point, Ivan’s mouth was overflowing with cum, making him look like a perverse statue. A group of five or so men were jerking off, their cocks pointing at Ivan’s mouth. Ivan’s hands were cupped under his chin, prepared to catch any cum that dripped out or didn’t land in his mouth. After a little while, the men finally came on his face and in his mouth, and Ivan was ordered to swallow all of it. He glared and tried to spit it out, again, but his hands clamped over his mouth, pinching his nose shut between his thumbs. Knowing he wouldn’t be allowed to breathe until he completed the task, Ivan, reluctantly, gulped down the sperm in his mouth, it taking two or three swallows to get it all done. His thumbs released his nose and he was able to move his hands away, panting heavily. A man walked around the wall and pressed his erection against Ivan’s entrance, thrusting in deeply on the first go and not pausing to let him rest or adjust.

The boys were treated like cum dumps, their mouths and asses filled with cum repeatedly as they were made to cum in their panties countless times. After several hours, the men finally passed out, and the boys were just barely able to stay awake. Cum was dripping out of their asses, mouths, and cocks, and they felt completely boneless.

\-----

Alfred woke up with a gasp and looked around with wide eyes. He was in his apartment, as an adult and in his bed. According to the clock, it was three AM right now, and he sighed in relief, “Oh man, it was just a bad dream… Damn, that’s it, no more deep fried hamburgers right before bed!”

The blonde got up and headed to the bathroom to splash some water on his face, when he heard a ‘baaa’ come from the corner of his room. His eyes widened, and he looked over to see a goat, the same one from his dream.

“Oh you’ve got to be kidding me…” Was all that Alfred managed to get out before he was knocked unconscious by a head butt to the stomach.


End file.
